


God Bless Steve's Butthole

by Yikes_Writes



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Upside Down, Anal, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Harrington, Chastity Device, Dom Billy Hargrove, Dom/sub, M/M, Object Insertion, Sub Steve Harrington, Top Billy Hargrove, billy is a social media king, literally just like, this is literally just hard smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yikes_Writes/pseuds/Yikes_Writes
Summary: Just what is says on the tin.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These all began on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of these are from my Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)

Every time Steve and Billy have sex, it’s slow, and sweet, and vanilla, and _nice_. And Steve _really_ likes the way Billy fucks him, likes how he makes Steve feel and the way he takes his time, and _really_ works Steve’s body.

But that’s not _totally_ what Steve wants from his sex life.

He wants to be humiliated and fucked _rough_ and stretched open so wide it almost _hurts_.

And Steve doesn’t wanna, like, _scare him off_ or something, so he kept the toys and the fantasies for himself, for his _alone time_.

He currently was enjoying said _alone time_ , sprawled out naked on his bed, stuffed _completely_ full.

He sighed as he tugged on the ring at the end of the anal beads.

“Hey, Stevie!” Steve tried to sit up, the silicon beads moving inside of him, pressing against his prostate and making him gasp, slam himself back down onto the bed.

He tried to cover himself with the duvet, had _just_ managed to when Billy let himself into his bedroom.

“Whatcha doin’?”

“Just taking a nap.” Steve’s voice was all breathy, made Billy furrow his brows.

“You okay?”

“Super good.” Billy got a little glint in his eye.

“Were you _masturbating_? You _dirty boy_.” Billy was toying with the edge of the blanket. “Lemme watch.

“I, um-”

“No, it’ll be _hot_ , c’mon.”

And then he pulled down the blanket.

“Oh, you were like, _really_ goin’ in.” Steve tried to close his legs, tried to hide the end of the beads, but Billy pressed his thighs apart, and began toying with it, and began to _slowly_ pull it out.

Steve arched his back, moaning loudly as the final ball began stretching him open.

Billy’s eyes were _wide_ as the black bead came into view, absolutely _splitting_ Steve open.

It was at probably four inches in diameter.

“Oh my _God_.” Steve was breathing heavily. “How many are there?”

“Ten.”

“ _Fuck_.” Billy was _painfully_ hard as he began to tug out the next ball. “This is so hot.” He was watching Steve writhe about, staring at him _darkly_. “Look at your tight little hole, stretching open for your big, slutty toy.”

He watched as Steve’s cock fucking twitched.

“Yeah? You like that?”

“Yeah. _Love_ when you talk about my hole like that.” Billy was working the next bead out of him. They were getting progressively smaller, but still stretching him _wide_.

“Can’t wait til I get these all outta you, wanna see that little slut hole all lose and open for me.”

“Fuck, yeah. _Just_ for you.” He had pulled five of the beads of him now. He moved a little faster, liked how _breathless_ Steve got when he was being opened.

Once the toy was out of him, Billy pressed his knees into his chest, spreading his cheeks to _look_.

“Look how _gorgeous_. Absolutely gaping.” He pushed three fingers into Steve, sliding them in _easy_. “Think you can take my whole hand?”

“I don’t-” Steve gasped as Billy pushed in a fourth finger.

“Yeah, you can.”

Steve’s eyes were all big and watery as he looked at Billy, holding his knees to his chest.

“Okay.”

Billy smiled at him, pressing a kiss to the inside of his thigh.

He pulled his fingers out, grabbing the half-empty bottle of lube next to Steve.

He coated his fingers, his whole hand.

Four fingers went in no problem, and Steve shuddered as Billy began pressing in the knuckles of his hand.

“Just fucking swallowing me up. Greedy bitch.” Steve sobbed around a moan. “You _love this_ , don’t you?”

“Yeah, I love it.”

“Why didn’t you tell me that you want this?” Steve shook his head, his eyes scrunched closed. “No? You’re not gonna tell me?” Steve shook his head again.

So Billy pushed forward, tucking his thumb against his palm, pressing his hand inside Steve.

“ _Fuck_!” Steve’s hips bucked, his back arching off the bed.

He came _so hard_ he had spunk on his _nose_.

He was tight around Billy’s hand, crying out.

He slumped back after what felt like a _minute_ , breathing hard.

“ _Beautiful_.” Billy was keeping his hand still, just watching Steve. “So, _now_ you gonna tell me?” Steve shook his head again. “Then you asked for this.”

Billy surged his hand forward, pushing inside Steve to the wrist.

“Billy! I’m, wait!” His eyes _flew_ open, his body going tight.

“Tell me why you didn’t want me to _do this_ , and I’ll make it stop.” He was fucking his fist in and out of Steve.

“Billy, it’s, it’s _too much_.”

“Nah. This hole can take it.”

“I, I _can’t_.”

“But _this hole_ , it _isn’t_ yours. You don’t _get to_ say what’s too much.”

“But-” Steve was pouting at Billy, his bottom lip trembling.

“No. This is _my hole_. It belongs to _me_.” He thrust his fist in a little harder, made Steve’s sore cock give a weak kick, made him _sob_. “I can do what I _want_ to it.”

“Yes! It, _I_ , belong to you!”

And Billy watched as Steve came _again_.

“Jesus Christ. You’re _so_ fucking hot. Just _love_ watching you fall apart.”

Steve was _goo_ , laying boneless against the bed.

“Billy, it’s too much.”

“You can make it _stop_ ,” Billy sang at him, “if you just tell me _why_.”

Steve’s lip trembled.

“Didn’t want you to think I was a freak!” Billy stopped moving his hand.

“You think I _would_?” Steve shrugged.

“It’s kinda, it’s kind of a _lot_ , like, what I’m into.”

“Baby, I’ve got my _whole hand_ inside of you.” Steve flushed.

“Yeah, I guess you’ve got a point.”

“Uh, _yeah_.”


	2. Chapter 2

Billy’s possessive. 

He doesn’t _have_ a lot of nice things. Things he really _cares about_.

So the things he _does_ care about, the things he _treasures_ , he doesn’t let _anyone_ touch them.

“Fuck, Baby. Who does this little hole belong to?”

Billy was on top of Steve, drilling him into the mattress.

Steve’s legs were over his shoulders, his eyes _wide_ as Billy pounded him.

“You, Billy.”

“This slutty hole is _mine_.”

“Yeah, _fuck_ , this slutty hole is _yours_.” Billy grunted, bucking his hips a few more times as he came at _last_.

Steve was already soft, spent and covered in his own spunk from _three_ orgasms Billy had ripped out of him.

Billy shifted a bit, and Steve wrapped his arms around his own legs.

He knew the drill.

He kept himself bent in half, open and on _display_ as Billy pulled out.

He relaxed his muscles, knew Billy _loved_ to see him stretched out and open.

Billy could see his own cum inside of Steve, pressed in a few fingers to _feel it_ as Steve whimpered.

“ _Mine_.”

Steve woke up to a slick feeling between his legs, a slight _burning_ deep in his gut.

He blinked blearily, moaning like a _whore_ when his mind caught on to what was happening.

“Billy,” he whined bucking his hips.

“Shhh, Pretty Boy. This isn’t about you.” Billy was fucking him _slowly_ with the dildo, the biggest one Steve had.

He must’ve been playing with Steve for a _while_ , getting him prepped and _pliant_.

“Feels _good_.” Billy thrust the toy in a little rougher, going back to his slow rhythm after a yelp from Steve.

“Don’t care how it feels. I’m just playing with _my_ hole.”

That’s all he was to Billy, a hole to be used and _owned_.

Of course, that’s only when they were _playing_. Billy showered the rest of Steve’s body with love and affection, but when he got like this, all horny and _possessive_ , he said he only cared about _his_ hole, about stretching it open, fucking it raw.

He was ignoring Steve’s hard cock, pulling the dildo slowly out, pushing it back at an _agonizing_ pace.

“Just sucking up this big toy. So _greedy_.” Steve whimpered.

He focused on keeping himself relaxed, spreading his legs and holding them there.

Billy kept playing with him, pushing in the dildo until the flared base was resting against Steve’s burning skin.

“Billy, can I cum?”

“Don’t really care _what_ you do.” Billy eyes were trained on his asshole, stretched around the toy, didn’t blink as Steve began jerking himself clumsily.

It only took a few strokes. He cried out as he weakly clamped around the large toy, tried not to buck his hips.

He zoned out as Billy kept playing with him, his body _heavy_.

Billy eventually pulled the toy out, his hand flying over his cock.

He came all over Steve’s hole, didn’t bother cleaning it up.

Steve sipped on his drink, smiling warmly up at Billy.

He had dragged Steve to a party, pouted at him and said _it’ll be no fun unless you’re there_.

And he hadn’t left Steve’s side, plying him with strong drinks and stronger weed.

He had backed Steve into a dark corner, Steve’s back facing the wall.

Billy had one hand on the small of his back, dipping underneath his shirt to feel his smooth skin.

And then his hand went _down_.

He shoved himself into Steve’s jeans, following the line of his crack to his hole.

Steve gasped as Billy’s fingers brushed over him.

He just teased his entrance, rubbing slow circles around his rim.

“Wish I could be buried in this hole right now. Just bend you over the kitchen counter and let _everyone_ watch me claim it.” Steve’s breath hitched as Billy’s thumb caught on his rim, still puffy and abused from their bout before the party.

Billy smiled softly at him, planting a kiss to his cheek as he pressed his thumb against him, slipping his hand back out.

“Time to go home, eh?”

Steve grimaced as he bent down to pull his shorts back up.

He had been _mostly_ dressed when Billy had stopped, had a dangerous glint in his eye and a smooth silicone plug in his hand.

_I got an idea, Sweet Thing_.

Those were the most _dangerous_ words Steve’s ever heard.

Billy’s ideas were always out of the box for Steve, were always _right_ on the line of too much and not enough.

And Steve _knew_ this idea would be the same.

Billy drove him into work, promised to come back during Steve’s lunch hour.

The plug was thick inside of Steve, was weighty and _delicious_ , kept him stuffed _full_ and reminded him of his _place_. Billy had said he wanted to keep Steve open wide for him to use when he wants. Steve’s gut had caught fire when he said that.

He was in the middle of a transaction, scooping a double cone of rocky road when the thing gave a jolt inside of him, humming to life.

It was a fucking _vibrator_.

Steve nearly _panicked_ , didn’t know how he would be able to hide a hard-on in his blue shorts, didn’t know how he was gonna do his fucking _job_ with a thick plug vibrating steadily inside of him.

But then he saw Billy, tongue between his teeth, stupid devilish grin on his face as he tapped on his phone.

Steve’s eyes went _wide_ as the plug started vibrating faster.

“Robin, I’m going on break.”

Steve stomped to the door of the ice cream parlor, pulling Billy through the mall into the employee toilets.

he locked the door behind him, Billy kicking the vibe up another notch.

Steve was breathing heavily as Billy undid his belt, pulled Steve’s shorts down around his knees.

He turned Steve around, pushed his shoulders until Steve got the memo.

He spread his legs as much as he could, bracing himself on the door, leaning over to expose the plug.

Billy turned it up higher.

“You’re- _ah_ \- you’re an _ass_.”

“We have a _deal_ , Sugar. Get to do _what_ I want to this hole, _when_ I want. Doesn’t matter if it’s _inconvenient_ for you.” Steve whined as Billy pushed on the base of the plug.

Steve was breathing hard canting his hips back and forth.

He came with a muffled cry as Billy kicked up the vibrator _again_.

Billy bet over his ass, turned the thing off again.

He put Steve's shorts back on him, reaching around him to do them up.

He kissed the side of Steve’s neck.

“Gonna _destroy_ that hole when I pick you up.” Steve shivered.

He couldn’t _wait_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!

“What the _fuck_ are you _doing_?”

Steve startled, pulling his fingers out of himself.

Billy was standing in the doorway of his bedroom, arms crossed over his chest.

“Um, I was horny.”

Billy shook his head at Steve.

“That’s not yours to play with.” Steve squirmed, sheepish.

“I’m sorry.” His eyes were wide as Billy pulled off his belt.

“Gonna have to _remind you_ who this hole _belongs to_.” He pulled off his clothes, leaving a trail from the bedroom door to Steve.

He crawled on top of him, fit himself between Steve’s legs.

He pushed his cock _right in_ , figured Steve had prepped himself enough.

Steve moaned softly as Billy began pounding him.

“Feels good, Bill.”

“Don’t care.” Steve _melted_ as Billy grunted in his ear.

“Sorry,” Steve whined, wrapping his arms around Billy’s shoulders.

He started bucking his hips to meet Billy’s thrusts.

His thighs were trembling, meant he was _close_.

He was _right_ on the edge, his back arching when Billy’s weight disappeared from on top of him, _inside_ of him.

He whined, hips stuttering as his orgasm washed away like the fucking _tide_.

“Don’t you _dare_ cum.” Billy was glaring at him, made Steve shrink under his gaze. “I’m using your hole for _my own_ pleasure. You don’t get _anything_ out of this.”

He shoved back in.

Steve scrunched his eyes closed, trying to keep himself from cumming as Billy _pounded_ him.

He let Billy blow his load _deep_ inside of him.

His legs were fucking _shaking_ , his cock so hard it _hurt_.

“Billy, Billy can I cum now?”

Billy fucking _laughed in his face_.

“I got a better idea.”

He dug through Steve’s drawer of toys, pulling out a shiny silver plug.

“Bill, _no_.” Billy licked over his teeth.

“I do what I fucking _want_ with this hole. That’s the _deal_.”

Steve fucking _whimpered_ as Billy pressed the plug inside of him.

He turned the base a few times, made the plug bloom like a flower inside of Steve, locking him up.

He turned the key, the plug making a little _click_ noise.

“Gotta keep my little hole open and _ready_ for me. Make sure no one else _uses it_.”

Steve sobbed out, his cock aching, his hole _stuffed_.

“Keep my cum inside.” Steve was on the verge of tears as Billy stood up, pulling his clothes back on.

Billy slid the key onto the chain of his necklace, clasping it back.

He leaned forward, dressed and ready to go, planting a kiss to the base of the plug nestled inside of Steve.

“Bye, Hole. Be back for you later.” He pointed aggressively at Steve. “You touch yourself, or touch _my hole_ , I’m putting your cock in the cage too.”

Steve nodded vigorously, trying to _will away_ his hard-on.

“See you, Baby.” Billy winked at him as he left.

Steve waited until he heard Billy’s car pull away before screaming into his pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!

“Oh my _God_.”

Robin practically _threw_ her phone across the room with a shriek.

Everyone jumped, staring at her. She looked like she’d seen a _ghost_.

She turned slowly to Billy.

“Why the _fuck_ would you put that on your _Instagram story_?” He grinned at her, tossing his head back and barking a loud laugh.

“’Cause it’s _hot_ , Buckley.” She shook her head.

Everyone in the vicinity had scrambled for their own phones, pulling up Billy’s Instagram.

The video was dim, Steve’s bedroom in low lighting.

Steve was planted face down on the bed, the video showing from his ribcage up.

But his body was bucking forward, being shifted on the bed with each smacking thrust of Billy’s hips, _thankfully_ off-camera.

Steve was panting and whining.

“Who owns this little hole?”

“You do, Billy! You do!” Steve’s back arched and the video cut off mid _shriek_.

It was _dead silent_ in the small apartment.

“Isn’t that porn?” Nancy was looking at Billy, her lips pursed. Billy shrugged.

“Probably. But I mean, we’re both eighteen, and it’s not like you can _see anything_.”

“He asked me if he could post it. I think it’s hot, so,” Steve piped up from where he was tucked under Billy’s arm.

“Plus I blocked all the twerps from seeing my story like, _years_ ago. It’s fine.” Jonathan shrugged at Billy’s final statement, returning to his drink.

“You two are disgusting. I hope you know that.” Steve just smiled at Robin, planted a smacking kiss to Billy’s cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!

Robin set her lunch down at the table next to Heather, smiling brightly at her.

Billy was across the table, picking at his lunch with his phone pressed to his ear.

“Who’s he talking to?” Robin whispered to Heather.

“Steve. Apparently he had a dentist appointment and is just ditching today.” Robin rolled her eyes. _Sounds about right._

“Yeah, Baby? And how many you got in there right now?” Billy was talking all _deep_ , rasping his voice. Heather shook her head. “Put another in. Tell me how _good_ it feels.”

And then it hit Robin.

“Is he having _phone sex_ right now?” Her eyes were wide as she whisper screamed to Heather. Billy just winked at her.

“No, Sweet Thing, don’t stop. I know you got another one in you. Wanna hear you fall apart again.”

“He was doing this _all_ during free period.” Heather and Billy shared a lot of the same schedule. “From what I can gather, Steve’s finished about six times, and if Billy just made him add _another_ finger, he’s gotta have like, both fists in his ass or something _ungodly_.” Billy flipped them off as Robin shuddered.

“Sugar, this is what happens when you ditch school. I gotta play with you over the phone.” Heather made a face.

“Does that mean they fuck at _school_?” Robin felt like she was gonna hyperventilate.

“Like, almost every _day_ , Robin, like where have you _been_?”

“Off in Lesbian Land, _not_ thinking about Steve’s butthole, that’s where _I’ve_ been.” Billy made a face at her, mouthed _your loss_.

“Oh, Kitten, are you _crying_.” Robin was fucking _horrified_ as Billy _smiled_ , obviously fucking _pleased_. “Sound so _pretty_ when you’re breakin’ down like that. Wish I could _see it_.” Billy took the phone from his ear, brows furrowed as he looked at it. “Oh, _fuck yeah_.”

He scrambled to put in his headphones.

“Look at _you_.”

“Heather, Heather they’re _FaceTime fucking_ during _lunch_.” Robin was slapping Heather’s arm.

“Let me see what a little _mess_ you are.” Billy was grinning at his phone. “Let me see my pretty little hole.”

“Okay, I’m fucking _leaving_.” Heather followed Robin to the hallway, posting up in front of their lockers to finish lunch. 

“Those two are the _worst_.”

“I don’t know. Don’t you think they’re kinda _cute_?” Robin looked incredulously at Heather.

“ _No_. Not at _all_.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!

Billy tapped away at his phone, aiming it at Steve.

He began the video at his hand, holding onto Steve’s hip hard enough to _bruise_.

He moved the video to Steve’s dick, hard against Billy’s stomach.

Steve’s hands were on Billy’s chest, giving him leverage as he bounced up and down.

Billy panned up his body, getting all the hickies and marks Billy left on him.

He ended on Steve’s face, his cheeks red, his eyes hazy.

“You gonna cum, Baby? Cum from nothin’ but my cock in your ass?”

“Yeah, Bill. Feels _so good_.”

“Lemme see it.” Steve’s eyes scrunched closed as he came all over Billy’s chest, hips stuttering. “So _pretty_.”

Tommy doesn’t know _why_ the fuck he opens video snaps from Hargrove anymore.

Maybe it’s the fact that Billy never puts a time limit on it and Tommy watches it over and over and over and _over and over_ , his hand moving _fast_ over his cock as he watches Steve bouncing on Billy’s.

He convinces himself _not_ to screen record the snap when the next one comes in.

It _always_ comes in after Steve has cleaned himself up, and it’s _always_ a picture of Steve cuddled on Billy’s chest with a _sorry, wrong person_ attached to the image.

Sending them to _Tommy_ was a calculated move, it was a way to dangle Steve in front of him, show Tommy what he _can’t have_.

Tommy doesn’t even know if _Steve_ knows who Billy sends the videos to, wouldn’t be surprised if he _did_.

He put his hand back down his pants, thought about the way Steve whined and squirmed on Billy’s cock, pretended his hand was that pretty little hole Billy always talks _so lewdly_ about.

He grunted as he came again, saw Billy posted a fucking picture of Steve’s hickies, captioned it _All Mine_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!

“I keep getting all these random people commenting on my stories of you.” Billy’s Instagram had _exploded_ a little bit.

He had a few _hundred_ new followers, began posting more _suggestive_ pictures of him and Steve to his full grid.

“They all say you should be a pornstar.” Billy grinned at him.

“I mean, I get it. I’m hot.” Billy laughed at Steve.

“Yeah, Baby. You are.” Steve opened his mouth, closing it again.

“What if, what if we _did it_?”

“Like, made a porno?” Steve shrugged. “I could be into that.”

They set up both their phones, both their laptops, and even Steve’s _iPad_ to have lots of different angles.

They talked about positions, what they were gonna _do_.

Billy was laying on his stomach, two fingers in Steve’s ass as he ate him out.

Steve was holding onto his ankles, keeping himself spread open.

“Billy,” he wiggled his hips, whining as Billy pressed his fingers in deeper.

“What you want, Sugar?” Billy spat on his hole, pushing it _inside_.

“Want your cock, Bill.” Billy pulled off of him, taking his fingers out. He gave Steve a spank, catching his rim with his fingers.

Steve cried out, his body jolting.

“Who’s hole is this?”

“Your hole.” Steve’s eyes were wide, his voice _tiny_.

“It’s _my_ hole.”

“It’s _your_ hole.”

“And what does that mean?” He slapped Steve’s ass again.

“It means, means you get to do what you _want_.”

“That’s _right_ , Baby. You don’t get a _say_ in what happens to your little slut hole.” He shoved three fingers inside, made Steve choke on his moan. “So _greedy_. Given you my _fingers_ and my _tongue_ , and you still want _more_.”

“I’m sorry, Billy, I’m _sorry_. Use me, do _whatever_ you want.”

“That’s _right_.” Billy curled his fingers, rubbing them into Steve’s prostate.

“Make me feel so fucking _good_.” Steve was still holding his legs, his knees practically in his armpits. “Thank you.”

“You’re _welcome_ , Baby.” Billy grinned _darkly_ at him.”Think this hole deserves my cock?”

“Yes, please.”

“Hands and knees.” Steve scrambled to flip over, presented himself for Billy, his face pressed to the mattress.

He wiggled his ass back and forth. Billy pet over his back, the backs of his thighs.

He rut in between Steve’s cheeks, spreading some of the excess lube along his cock.

Steve was whining a stream of _pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease_ into his pillow.

Billy slowly pushed inside of him.

“God, Billy _fuck_.” Billy was flush against him, grinding _deeper_ into him.

“So _tight_. I can tell you haven’t _touched yourself_.”

“No, not after last time.” Billy _laughed_ , sliding his cock out, pushing back in.

Steve moaned loudly, pressing his hips back, chasing Billy’s cock as he slid out of him.

“Still so greedy. _God_ , what a little slut.”

“Just feels so _good_.” Billy smacked his left asscheek, made Steve yelp. He picked up his pace, slamming his hips into Steve’s ass.

He got faster and faster, their skin slapping together as Billy pounded him.

“Bill, I’m gonna-” Billy pulled out, Steve writhing in his place. “ _Fuck_ , Billy! I was _so close_!”

“Yeah, I _know_. That’s why I fucking _stopped_.” Steve flopped down onto the mattress, laying on his stomach.

He made a noise into the pillow, kicking his legs a little, throwing a fucking _tantrum_.

It made Billy so fucking _hot_.

He plastered himself to Steve’s back, laying on top of him.

He ground his hips, his cock pressed between Steve’s cheeks again, the tip catching on the rim every few thrusts.

“You gonna throw a _fit_?” Billy was talking _right_ into Steve’s ear. “What do you want, baby boy?”

Steve _moaned_ , going lax against the bed.

“Want you to fuck me.” Billy reached down to adjust himself, lining back up.

Steve always just sucked him _right in_ , his muscles giving way for Billy.

Billy pounded him into the mattress, sucked dark bruises to this neck, nibbling on his earlobe.

“You gonna let me breed this hole?” Billy’s breath was hot against his ear.

“I don’t have a _choice_.”

“Right, fucking, answer.” Billy punctuated each word with a slam of his hips. Steve cried out with each one. 

Steve went as tight as a bowstring, his head lifting off the pillow as he came into the sheets below him.

“Such a fucking _whore_. Cumming with nothing but my fat cock stuffed in your ass.” Steve whimpered, Billy doubling down, chasing his own orgasm. “You’re gonna take _all_ my cum.”

Billy gave a few more thrusts, spilling inside of Steve.

Billy pressed a few kisses to his neck before rolling off, grabbing his phone.

He pulled Steve back up onto his knees, getting a shot of Steve’s puffy, _abused_ hole. Steve let some cum drip out of him.

Billy ended the video.

“You wanna watch every angle and jerk each other off?”

“ _Yes_.”

They had spent _hours_ editing the video, cutting together shots from every angle.

“This is _hot_.” They had watched the finished product through, Steve’s eyes were _wide_. “ _I’m_ hot.”

Billy rolled his eyes.

They uploaded it to PornHub, Billy posting a link in his Instagram story with a picture of Steve making a sandwich, wearing nothing but Billy’s shirt and a fuckload of dark hickies.

“I can’t believe you two made a fucking _porno_.” Billy’s Instagram had only gotten _more_ followers since the video. Even Steve had gotten _lots_ of requests on his private account.

Billy shrugged at Robin. He was sitting on the hood of his car, Steve standing between his thighs, his back pressed against Billy’s chest as they passed Billy’s juul back and forth.

“It was kinda _fun_. Plus, like, the idea of people watching it, watching _us_ and getting off? That’s hot.” Steve took the juul out of Billy’s fingers.

“You both are whores.” Billy grinned at Robin.

“Yep.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!

“Billy,” Steve whined, drawing out the two syllables as much as he could. “Bill, _please_.”

He had been locked in a cock cage for _three days_.

He was beginning to get _sore_ and _cranky_. 

“Quit your bithcin’ or I’ll make you wear the plugs too.” The _specific_ cock cage came with, _attachments_ , one to slide into his ass, and the other into his cock. Keep him _completely_ full. 

Steve was sitting on Billy’s lap, playing with some of the curls that had fallen out of his little ponytail, twirling them between his fingers and giving them a few tugs. 

Steve made a high-pitched whine in his throat.

Billy wasn’t looking at him, had been ignoring him for _hours_ while he read. 

“It _hurts_.” Billy raised one eyebrow, still reading, but he took his hand momentarily off of Steve’s lower back, giving him a sharp slap to his ass. 

“Don’t care.” Steve pouted at him. 

Billy continued to ignore him. 

Steve huffed, getting off Billy’s lap. 

He _knew_ Billy was watching him as he headed upstairs. 

_Fine_. If Billy was gonna be a _douche_ , Steve was gonna take matters into his _own_ hands. 

He wiggled out of his jeans, trying to think unsexy thoughts. 

He was gonna try to do this without getting hard, without it _hurting_. 

He took the lube and one of his smaller dildos, and spread out on the bed. 

He began with two fingers, his body was used to being stretched out these days. 

He tried not to touch his prostate, tried to think about the broken heart Nancy gave him and the black eye Jonathan gave him and things that _wouldn’t_ make him hard in the cage. 

This wasn’t for _pleasure_ , this was just to piss Billy off enough that he’ll fuck him into next Tuesday. 

He heard Billy shifting around downstairs, and hurriedly switched out his fingers for the small dildo. 

He huffed a laugh as he heard Billy on the stairs. 

He laid back, making loud moans and whines, panting and writhing. 

“You little bitch.”

Steve arched his back, trying not to smile at Billy standing in the doorway.

“You _really_ think I’ll let you out for being a brat?” 

Steve heard Billy moving around, but he wasn’t coming any _closer_.

He looked up, Billy smirking at him, his phone pressed to his ear. 

“Yeah, today’s your lucky day. This little slut needs to be taught a damn lesson.”

And then Billy was gone. 

Steve took out the dildo, pouting at the doorway.

-

Steve had been pouting upstairs _all day_ after Billy left him there. 

It made Billy _laugh_ as he waited for Tommy. 

Tommy had had _feelings_ for Steve for _forever_ , really, and Billy _knew_ , and Billy _teased him_ , but Tommy fucking _jumped_ at the opportunity to fuck Steve, even if it _was_ in a controlled environment. 

Steve was curled up in bed when Billy led him upstairs. 

He sat on the bed next to him, brushing gentle fingers through his hair. 

“You wanna get fucked, Sugar?” 

It was so _odd_ , the soft touch, the soft smile, and the dirty words. 

But it made Steve _melt_. 

“Yeah. Want you.”

“Oh, _no_ , Baby. Not _me_.” 

And then Steve noticed Tommy. 

His eyes went _big_.

“But-”

“I’m lending my little fucktoy to Tommy.”

He stood up, lounging back into Steve’s desk chair, ready to _watch_. 

Steve stared at Tommy. And spread his legs. 

Tommy made a desperate sound, stumbling towards the bed. 

He pulled his shirt over his head, running his hands up Steve’s thighs. 

“ _Fuck_. So gorgeous.”

Steve _preened_ under the attention, flicking doe eyes back to Billy. 

“Billy, I want him to touch me.” He could _see_ the way Billy’s eyes went _dark_ , the way Tommy’s chest flushed. 

“Go ahead, Tommy. Play with him.” 

Tommy scrambled onto the bed, between Steve’s legs. 

A finger was pressed inside him, now warning, no lube. 

Billy huffed, getting up angrily and slapping the bottle of lube into Tommy’s chest. 

“You better _not_ hurt my little hole, you _hear me_?”

Tommy nodded, but rolled his eyes when Billy’s back was turned. 

Billy sat back into the chair, his thighs spread. 

Tommy pressed his finger back in, now slicked up. 

Steve’s cock twitched in the cage. 

He whined, looking at Billy. 

Billy just shrugged. 

“You wanna be a little tease? You have to deal with the repercussions.”

Tommy had added another finger, was pumping them in and out of Steve, curling them around. 

“Tommy, you ever fucked another guy?”

“No.” Billy smirked at him. Feral. 

“So, what? You just watch pornos? Picture my Stevie? You watched _our_ porno?”

And Tommy’s face went a _deep_ shade of red. Billy was practically _giddy_.

“You _have_! You’ve watched us fucking! How many times?”

“Lost count.” Billy was just grinning like the cat that got the damn cream. 

It’s _not_ like Tommy had watched it over and over again (even though he _totally_ had). But Billy sent him a _lot_ of “accidental” snapchats, a _lot_ of videos of Steve in _very_ compromising positions, so he actually has a _decent_ amount of Steve fodder for his spank bank. 

“Well, then go ahead. Live out your little fantasy. Fuck him.”

Steve gave a breathy moan, didn’t like how the boys were looking at one another, wanted them to look at _him_. 

“Tommy,” he whined out like he had Billy’s name. “It _hurts_. I can’t help it. Let me out, Tommy _please_.” 

Steve watched _gleefully_ as Tommy’s resolve began breaking down. 

“Man, can’t you let him out of that thing? It _can’t_ be comfortable.”

“Brat made his choices, and I’ve made mine. If you don’t fuck that little slut hole, I’m gonna do it for you.” 

Tommy ground his jaw. 

But he complied. 

He only had _one shot_. 

He shed his jeans, tossing them away. 

He figured Steve could take him without much prep. He’s seen him take bigger with less on Billy’s “accidental” snapchats.

So he shuffled closer to Steve, couldn’t hold eye contact for too long as he sunk inside of him. 

Steve’s cock fucking _hurt_. 

It was an _angry_ red in the cage, trying it’s best to get hard with the steel wrapped around it. 

Steve tried to take deep breaths as Tommy bean slowly fucking him. 

“C’mon, fuck him like you mean it! Don’t sit there and _make love_ to him like a bitch,” Billy jeered from the desk. 

Tommy actually _growled_ , and Steve gave a tiny little _huh_ at the sound. 

And then Tommy drew his hips back, and Started fucking Steve _like he meant it_.

Billy actually _laughed_ at the sound of their skin slapping, gave one of his wild cackles as Steve scrambled for purchase, one hand scraping down Tommy’s back, the other holding onto the headboard for _dear life_. 

He didn’t even register Billy moving from his perch until he was crouched next to the bed, speaking _right_ into Steve’s ear. 

“He fuck that hole better than me, Kitten?” Steve made a high pitched noise, shaking his head. “ _Of course_ he doesn’t. No one fucks my hole like _I do_.”

Tommy was grunting above him, fucking Steve as rough as he could.

“Make Tommy cum, and I’ll take the cage off.” Billy rasped it _right_ into his ear. Steve moaned at his words, the hot breath on his neck, and clenched up around Tommy, trying to get him _there_. 

“Tommy, _please_ gimme your cum. Want it _so bad_. Wanna feel you cum _inside_ -”

Tommy buried his face in Steve’s neck, sucking harshly on his soft skin.

His spunk was _hot_ inside of Steve, and the _moment_ Tommy relaxed, Billy was pushing him off and away from Steve. 

And Steve hadn’t noticed what was in his hand, not until he was sliding the plug inside his abused hole, and locking it onto the base of the cage.

“But you said-”

“Never said _when_ I’d take it off.”

Billy just grinned at him as he _screamed_.

“Don’t be such a damn tease next time. _Brat_.”


End file.
